fort_munyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Muny Rules
The Rules We’ve had an increase in new members interested in joining the Fort Muny Steam Group, which is fantastic! Welcome aboard! However, there has also been an increase in bans as well. The administration team have decided that some ground rules need to be laid out for those who want to join Steamchat. These may seem like common sense to most of you but, alas, common sense is not that common in the wasteland. Here we go: We try to keep chat as open as possible, but these basic ground rules should be noted. # Our chat, not yours. If any of the staff make a request for you stop what you are doing, you stop. The administration is very lenient on what gets discussed because we are giant faggots just like you, but sometimes conversations can be taken too far. Thus, when they do say something, heed it. # You must have an approved character sheet. In order to be invited to the group itself, you must make a character sheet complete with availability. We will then add it to the player queue. Afterward, you will be invited to join the Fort Muny Steam Group. When a GM is starting a game that matches your availability, the GM will contact you via Steam. # Don’t monopolize chat. How do you know when you’ve monopolized chat? If you look at the chat window and see that your name shows up way more than all the others you are monopolizing chat. # Some things should be taken to personal chats. What things? Imagine you’re on a pedestal in the middle of a crowded mall where everyone is looking at you and judging you severely. If you wouldn’t say it then, don’t say it in chat. If you think, “Well, I would shout to a mall that my dad beats me”, that’s all fine and dandy, but at that point you’d be breaking Rule #3. # Respect others. Their opinions, wishes and…. do not tell members to fuck off. If someone tells you to stop being an ass, admin or not, stop being a faggot and change topics. We are very tolerant, but some discussions can get taken too far and need to be stopped or taken elsewhere. # Lurk moar. We insult each other constantly in chat, almost excessively. However, we all know where the lines get drawn. You’re more than welcome to call someone a faggot, but make sure it doesn’t cross that line. If you’re not sure what you say will be taken wrong, lurk more. Just like 4chan. # You’re not being targeted. This isn’t a rule so much as a general notice. Nobody gets banned because one admin got upset. Every ban that’s been passed out has been because a majority of the staff agreed it should be done. If you feel like someone was banned for the wrong reason, take it up in a PM with one of the administrators. # Be aware of spoilers. Everyone has a different definition of what constitutes a spoiler. Tag what you think would be considered a spoiler as you post it. If something is publicly available, like a summary or commercial, it is fair game to discuss. This applies to everything from MLP episodes to vidya. Episodes can be discussed as soon as the episode is airing while other media has a 5 day period of no spoilers before it can be openly discussed. Failure to follow these will result in a kick. Continued offenses can result in a ban. # While the above rules is applicable in all cases, it’s also worth remembering that many situations would fall under other rules. If someone asks you not to discuss it because they haven’t seen it, perhaps taking it to PM would be better? # Steamchat is NSFW. This means, anything you read, click, see, hear, etc. can be pornographic / disgusting in nature. If you click the link someone’s posted while they were discussing their favorite clop artist, you should not be surprised to find porn. # Don’t be a massive faggot. Plain and simple. If members find you generally annoying, we don’t really want your shit. Fort Muny Guard '''Owner: '''Rez '''Admin: '''InLucidReverie, Napalm Goat '''Mods: '''Regnier, Aanok, Savvy, Kalemon, Popcorn Chicken We all want Steamchat to be as open to discussion as possible but, with our increase in numbers, it’s harder to make sure everyone’s on the same page as far as behavior is concerned. Remember, the admins are giant plebs, just like you, which means they will tolerate a lot of bullshit. A. LOT. So, don’t feel like you’re going to be breaking any rules by posting gore. Just be prepared to be called a giant faggot for it. Bottom line is we’re all here to discuss pony, PnP, and anything else that drags itself into the conversation. Just chill and everything will be just fine! Category:Administration